Discussion:Chronologie des flash-sideways
Chronologie 6x12 La chronologie de la page actuelle ne semble pas correspondre à ce qui est montré dans l’épisode : Hugo est présent à l’ouverture de l’aile de paléontologie, puis il rencontre Libby et enfin croise Desmond dans un M. Cot-Cot. À cette dernière rencontre avec notre ami écossais, Hurley dit qu’il a rencontré Libby « l’autre jour ». Les évènements de cet épisode sont donc clairement répartis sur au moins trois jours (un soir pour l’inauguration, une journée pour Libby, une autre pour Desmond) et non deux comme actuellement. — , le juin 12, 2010 à 10:18 (UTC) :Ah oui, mince. Je propose même de mettre la rencontre avec Libby deux jours avant celle avec Desmond en supposant que l'« autre jour » ne signifie pas hier et qu'il ne déprime pas 3 jours plus tard. juin 12, 2010 à 10:48 (UTC) Nouveau tri dans la chrono de l’au-delà À tous les autres collaborateurs de cette page, dont Nico : je viens de repasser en revue tous les épisodes de la saison 6 pour essayer de mettre de l’ordre dans ce qui nous est montré dans l’au-delà. Les modifications que j’aurais à proposer sont les suivantes (avec arguments à l’appui) : — la scène entre James et Ava est censée avoir lieu le 22 septembre à 8:42 PM, pas le 23 à 8:42 AM… (il fait clairement nuit noir dehors) ; — dans l’épisode 6x04 , John revient chez lui (a), prend un bain (b), va au boulot où il se fait virer et rencontre Hugo ©, rencontre Rose (d), retrouve ses couteaux (e), enfin devient remplaçant (f). Lors de toutes ces mésaventures, il change de chemise… Je doute qu’il décide de se changer si souvent en un jour et demi comme présenté actuellement dans l’article. Je propose plutôt (a) et (b) le 24, © le 23 il a enfin le temps de remballer ses affaires, (d) le 24, (e) le 25, et (f) décalé au 27 puisqu’il n’y a pas cours le dimanche 26. Autre avantage : laisser + de temps pour caser les évènements du 6x12 (cf + bas) ; — dans l’épisode 6x07 , Ben doit assurer des détentions et voit John mais n’est pas habillé de la même façon qu’en (f), cela se passerait le 28. En somme, je ne fais donc que décaler un jour plus tard tout ce qu’on a ici actuellement pour cet épisode. — le 6x12 dont on parle dans la section + haut de cette page de discussion doit bien se passer sur plusieurs jours et non seulement sur deux comme présenté actuellement : présentation de Chang, rencontre de Libby le lendemain (sa mère lui dit que c’est le lendemain), un jour ou deux après rencontre avec Desmond (il dit “the other day I met a girl”), visite à Santa Rosa encore un autre jour (aucun intérêt à Hurley de quitter un costard pour arriver décontract’ à Santa Rosa), et sans doute encore un jour suivant pour le picnic sur la plage (papiers administratifs pour Libby par exemple). Tout ceci se case très facilement du samedi 25 (présentation) au jeudi 30 (picnic) si on a les jours supplémentaires avec Locke. Il reste à caser Desmond percutant Locke, où Ben a encore un autre ensemble sur lui, donc le vendredi 1er. De là découle tout le reste : — le contenu du 29 actuellement sur l’article est mon 1er avec Sun/Keamy/hôpital/James/Kate, etc. — le 30 devient mon 2 octobre, sauf : — John quitte l’hôpital le 3 et non le 2 (Jack n’a aucun intérêt à changer de chemise/cravate entre la scène avec Claire et le départ de John !) — Je termine donc le 4 octobre au lieu du 1er. Merci de m’avoir lu jusqu’ici et n’hésitez pas à critiquer constructivement ! ;-) — , le octobre 25, 2010 à 15:30 (UTC) :Je me souviens des longues discussions là-dessus... La chrono des FS est tellement incohérente qu'on s'était même demandé si la perception du temps n'était pas différente. Ce que tu proposes semble tenir. Tu ne parles pas de la scène avec Alex qui doit assister au cours particulier de Ben... octobre 26, 2010 à 10:52 (UTC) :Les deux choses qui justifiaient la chrono actuelle (entre autres) étaient les suivantes : :* Le proviseur dit à Ben qu'il devra assurer les colles toute la semaine, d'où mon placement de cette scène le lundi. :* Plusieurs fois, il est fait mention du vol 815 « a week ago », d'où mon placement des scènes en question le 29 septembre. :Néanmoins, ta chrono reste globalement cohérente et respecte davantage les changements de vêtements (auxquels je ne faisais pas trop gaffe), donc pourquoi pas ! ;) octobre 26, 2010 à 13:56 (UTC) ::Pour Wyz : le contenu de l’épisode sur Ben reste tel qu’il est, mais il est mis à d’autres dates. Pour Nico : la réplique exacte est (de mémoire) in fact, for the rest of the week ou un truc approchant, donc le mardi ne me semble pas trop dérangeant. Les références au week ago sont faites dans ma chrono en 1e occurence le mardi 28 (Desmond dit ''about a week ago'' puis les dates suivantes donc ça collerait. Que fait-on ? Me permets-je de tout chambouler ? — , le octobre 26, 2010 à 14:50 (UTC) :::Et pour la partie Sayid/restaurant/Jin ça colle aussi ? Il y avait aussi une incohérence sur le fait que Sun et Jin restent 3 jours à l'hôtel avant que Keamy ne se pointe... octobre 26, 2010 à 17:09 (UTC) ::::Wyz : Cette incohérence là est incorrigible malheureusement. Elle est présente dans la chrono actuelle et également dans celle que propose Alex. SGC.Alex : Pour moi c'est bon, tu peux y aller ! octobre 27, 2010 à 01:05 (UTC) Bon, j’ai bien fait d’attendre un peu avant de faire les modifs : je viens de tomber sur une réplique que j’avais zappée : 6x16, John à Jack (je paraphrase) « j’ai foutu en l’air votre carte le lendemain que vous me l’avez donnée ». Conclusion : mes (a) à (d) sont le 22, (e) le 23 et (f) le 24 (vendredi donc cours). Bilan, la suite avec Ben qui donne des cours de détention commence bien le lundi, donc j’ai juste à ravancer d’un jour par rapport à ce que j’ai dit ci-dessus. On termine sur un dimanche pour le concert, ce qui me plaît largement + qu’un lundi. De toute façon il fallait quand même toucher à l’article tel qu’il est actuellement pour les autres épisodes. Je me permets d’attendre encore un peu avant de toucher à tout, des fois que j’aie oublié d’autres trucs. — , le octobre 28, 2010 à 15:52 (UTC) :Ah, et j’en avais pas parlé ci-dessus, mais les premières scènes d’au-delà pour Sayid, je les mettrai — si vous me donnez le feu vert — le samedi/dimanche 25/26 pour son arrivée avec des cadeaux et le réveil à 02:30 par Omer : les enfants sont à la maison (alors qu’on sait qu’ils vont à l’école les autres jours), donc ça me paraît plus logique que Sayid soit passé chez lui, et qu’il vienne simplement passer le week-end chez son frère, en apportant les cadeaux d’Australie. De toute façon ça n’a aucune incidence sur le reste vu que c’est totalement déconnecté du reste ! — , le octobre 28, 2010 à 16:02 (UTC) :Du coup, tu reviens exactement à ma chrono en ce qui concerne Locke et Ben… Qu'est-ce qui fait donc que tu as 2 jours de plus ? octobre 28, 2010 à 16:27 (UTC) ::1) Desmond ne renverse pas John le même jour que celui où Ben choisit Alex plutôt que la place de principal différent pour Ben 2) John quitte l’hôpital un jour plus tard que présenté dans l’article ne change pas de chemise pour rien entre la visite de Claire et le moment où John s’en va. — , le octobre 28, 2010 à 16:45 (UTC) Les flashsideways me semblent bien être des flashforwards très avancés, l'action tenant place APRES la mort de l'ensemble des personnages. Ces derniers ne sont pas encore dans l'au-delà, mais plus non plus dans la réalité des êtres vivants... Ils sont dans une espèce de lieu où ils ont un simili de vie, ils s'attendent les uns les autres sans le savoir pour se réunir et partir ensemble vers l'au-delà.(84.97.82.80 février 22, 2015 à 14:43 (UTC)) "T'as été un super numéro 2" disait Hurley à Ben qui lui répondait "Et toi, tu as été un excellent numéro 1", cela veut dire que les évènements que nous avons vus dans les flashsideways, s'ils ne se passent pas plusieurs années (longtemps) après le crash, s'étendent sur plusieurs années, car Hurley est devenu le gardien de l'île et Ben est devenu son 2nd. Pour que Hurley parle de la garde de l'île, il faut qu'il n'en soit plus le gardien, or d'après ce qui a été dit à Jack, le gardien de l'île doit la garder aussi longtemps que possible (ce qui sous-entend jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ou qu'il trouve un remplaçant). Si Hurley n'est plus gardien de l'île, c'est donc qu'il est mort ou qu'il a trouvé un remplaçant. A la fin des flashsideways, on apprend qu'ils sont tous morts, mais on ne les a jamais vu mourir (à l'exception de Jack qui, mortellement blessé par fake-Locke, ferme les yeux, Sun et Jin qui sont tués noyés). Ce qui veut dire qu'entre les derniers épisodes se passant sur l'île et les flashsideways, les personnages sont morts, mais qu'ils l'ignorent et mènent une simili vie le temps de se retrouver tous et de se souvenir, afin de partir tous ensemble.(84.97.82.80 février 22, 2015 à 14:43 (UTC)) Si Hurley et les autres sont morts, alors les flashsideways ne se passent probablement pas en 2004 mais plutôt entre 2010 et 20... si Ben est devenu gardien de l'île aprè la mort ou le départ de Hurley, est a eu le temps de mourir ! (84.97.82.80 février 22, 2015 à 14:42 (UTC))